


A Forgotten Song [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Music, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: They all have nightmares, but Wilde's often lead to him waking up in the middle of the night and screaming. Zolf doesn't want to see him hurting anymore, and convinces him that playing some music might help. With Zolf at his side and a song on his lips, Wilde feels safe for the first time in months.[A recording of a fic by buzzbuzz34]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Forgotten Song [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Forgotten Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163538) by [buzzbuzz34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic21/A%20Forgotten%20Song.mp3) | **Size:** 5.52MB | **Duration:** 7:47min

  
---|---


End file.
